


I'll Tell You I Love You In The Morning

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe where Rhett never married and Link has been divorced for a few months. Link is having a hard time dealing with his divorce, so Rhett invites him over for dinner to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Tell You I Love You In The Morning

“Link?”

 

“Yeah?” he responded, not looking up.

 

“How are you feeling today?”

 

Link sighed. “I’m okay, kind of tired. I didn’t sleep well last night. I’m still not used to sleeping alone.”

 

Rhett gave Link an understanding smile. “I’ll go get you some coffee.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Rhett grabbed Link’s mug and went into the kitchen to refill his cup.  He furrowed his brow as he tried to think of a way to help Link.

 

Link and Christy had divorced about 10 months earlier; their marriage had deteriorated to a point where staying in it just wasn’t worthwhile. While they mutually decided a split would be best, Link was in a lot of pain. Once the divorce was finalized he threw himself into work in order to distract himself from the recent upheaval. Rhett and the crew were really helpful and supportive, but Link was having trouble working through his feelings.

 

“Here you go, Link.” Rhett said when he returned with the coffee.

 

Link leaned back in his chair and sipped his coffee. “I just can’t concentrate, Rhett. I keep thinking about…”

 

“I know.” Rhett put a hand on his shoulder. “Why don’t you come over for dinner tonight? I can throw something on the grill and we can hang out. It’s Friday, you can hang out as long as you want.”

 

“That sounds good.”

 

Rhett and Link taped an episode later that day; Link seemed to be in a daze, so Rhett did his best to keep things going and make him laugh. The wheel ending was fun and cheered Link up a little.

 

When the work day was done, Rhett offered to drive the two of them back to his place. On their way there, he stopped at the grocery store to pick up something things for dinner. “Hey Link, it this okay for tonight?” Rhett asked as he examined different cuts of meat. Link responded with a disinterested mumble. _Wow, he’s in bad shape today_ Rhett thought. Link usually didn’t hesitate to share his opinion on food. Rhett eyed a bottle of wine he knew would pair well with the meal and decided to grab it. He figured at least one of them would need a drink before the night was over.

 

When they got to Rhett’s house, Link sat in the kitchen while Rhett prepped the food for grilling.

 

“Do you want a glass of wine?” Rhett asked.

 

“Sure.” Link said. It was the first actual word he had said in hours. Rhett poured Link a glass of wine and went back to prepping the food.

 

“Rhett?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why aren’t you married?”

 

Rhett shrugged. “I’m married to the job. That’s enough for me.”

 

“But you had so many girlfriends growing up. It wouldn’t have been that difficult for you to find someone.”

 

Rhett smiled as he stepped out on the adjacent deck and put the food on the grill. “Yeah, I guess so.” Despite their decades long friendship, Rhett was afraid to tell Link he wasn’t just attracted to women. He cooked dinner while Link silently finished his glass of wine and poured himself another.

 

“I miss being married, Rhett. I miss Christy.”

 

Rhett set a plate in front of Link. “I know, Link. I’m so sorry.” The two men ate in silence, Rhett eating slowly and watching Link intently. Link was pretty focused on his food and ate it pretty quickly.

 

“This is good wine Rhett. You’re really good at this wine pairing thing.”

 

“Thanks. Maybe we can do some wine tasting sometime.”

 

“Yeah.” Link finished off his glass and poured another. “Do you want some more?”

 

“Sure.” Rhett held out his glass as Link poured some wine into it. “You really like this stuff, don’t you?”

 

“I do. This is the most relaxed I’ve been in a while.” Link finished off the last of his food and pushed the plate away. He leaned forward and stared at Rhett as he finished his meal. “You’re so lucky Rhett. You didn’t have to go through all the shit I went through. These last few years have been rough. Christy and I…” Link sighed and took a drink. “We just…I don’t know what happened man. It just didn’t work anymore. She didn’t want to keep beating a dead horse, and I couldn’t blame her.”

 

Rhett frowned. He hated seeing Link in so much pain, but he knew he needed to talk out his feelings.

 

“You want to know a secret? I had doubts the night before the wedding. I seriously considered just disappearing for a while.”

 

“Why did you stay?”

 

Link took a drink of wine. “I didn’t want to let everybody down. Christy, our families, you.” Link looked away. “At least we never got around to having kids. Divorce fucks kids up, you know? I’d hate to be responsible for that.”

 

“There’s a small blessing.” Rhett replied. He sat quietly, allowing Link plenty of space to speak what was on his mind.

 

“Rhett, seriously man, why aren’t you married?  You haven’t even dated in a while. You’re a fucking catch!” Link laughed. “I guess I’m the last person on earth who should be recommending marriage.”

 

Rhett smiled and cleared their plates. “Marriage just isn’t that big of a deal for me at this point, Link.”

 

“Oh, okay. I get that.” Link said. He pushed away from the table. “I think I’m going to go sit on the couch.”

 

“That’s fine.”

 

Link stumbled a bit as he got up from the table and headed towards Rhett’s living room. Rhett could hear him grunt as he collapsed on the couch. When Rhett finished washing the dishes he joined him on the couch.

 

“Link, you should probably spend the night. You had a lot of wine and you’re in no condition to drive.”

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” he turned toward Rhett.

 

“Rhett, you’re my best friend, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Rhett smiled.

 

“And you’d do anything for me, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Can I ask you a weird favor?

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Can you kiss me?”

 

Rhett was startled. “What?”

 

Link teared up. “I know this sounds stupid, but I haven’t been kissed in so long and I miss it. I know it’s a ridiculous thing to miss after everything I’ve been through, but…”his voice trailed off.

 

Rhett looked at Link thoughtfully. “It’s okay Link, I understand. Come here.” Rhett motioned for Link to move closer to him. Link moved over so that he and Rhett were shoulder to shoulder and Rhett put his arm around him.

 

“Are you ready?” Rhett asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Rhett put a hand on Link’s chin and pulled him in for a kiss. “How was that?”

 

Link smiled. “Can you do it again?”

 

Rhett chuckled. “Sure.” Rhett pulled Link in for another kiss, this one longer than the first. He could feel Link’s tears seep in between their lips.

 

“Sorry about that.” Link sniffled.

 

“It’s all right.” Rhett wrapped his other arm around Link and Link laid his head on Rhett’s chest. They sat quietly for a while.

 

“Rhett? You’re a good kisser.”

 

Rhett smiled, “Thanks.”

 

“Have you...kissed a guy before?”

 

Rhett laughed and Link’s head moved with Rhett’s chest. “Yeah, a few times.”

 

Link looked up at him. “Wait, are you…”

 

“I’m bi.” Rhett smiled.

 

“No way. How long have you known? Why didn’t you tell me?” Link looked down sheepishly. “Sorry, those are dumb questions.”

 

Rhett squeezed Link’s shoulder. “It’s okay Link. We can talk about that in the morning. Right now you need some sleep.” Rhett got up off the couch to get some pillows and blankets for Link.

 

“Hey Rhett? Does being bi have anything to do with why you’re not married?”

 

“Nah.” Rhett said as he came back into the room with the sleeping stuff. He leaned against the wall by the couch. “The reason I’m not married is because having you in my life is enough for me. As long as I have you, I don’t need a spouse.” Rhett playfully tossed the pillows and blankets at Link. “Now go to sleep.”

 

“Okay. Thanks Rhett.” Link laid out the pillows and blankets, took off his shoes, and curled up onto the couch.

 

“Rhett?” Link called out as Rhett headed toward his bedroom. “One more question.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Have you ever had a crush on me?”

 

Rhett turned around and smiled at Link. The words “I love you Link.” tried to push their way out of his lips, but he decided to hold on to them until morning.

 

Link was eager for an answer. “Well?”

 

Rhett winked. “We’ll talk about it in the morning. Good night Link.”

 

“But Rhett…” Link pouted.

 

“Go to sleep, Link. I promise you we’ll have a nice long talk in the morning.”

 

“Okay. Good night Rhett.”

 

“Good night.”

 

Link blew Rhett a kiss after he turned off the light and left the room.

 

_If only I knew then what I know now…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. I Wish I Said It Sooner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link continue their discussion from the night before.

Link was woken up by the smell of coffee, scrambled eggs, and bacon. He opened his eyes and was disoriented for a second.  _Why am I on Rhett’s couch? What happened? Oh._ Link recalled what happened the night before as he rubbed his achy head. He put on his glasses and went into Rhett’s kitchen.

 

Rhett was standing at the stove making breakfast. He smiled as Link eased himself into the chair he sat in the night before.

 

“Good morning.” He said. “How are you feeling?”

 

“My head kind of hurts, but besides that I’m okay. What time is it?”

 

“9.” Rhett responded as he got Link a glass of water and some ibuprofen. Link took the medicine and drank the water as Rhett finished cooking and made him a plate.

 

“Thanks.” Link dug into his meal and Rhett joined him at the table with a plate and a cup of coffee.

 

“This is really good, Rhett. Maybe I should come over for breakfast more often.”

 

Rhett laughed. “I’m glad you like it.” The two men ate quietly, as if they made some silent agreement to hold off on their needed discussion until after breakfast.

 

When they were done eating, Rhett cleared the plates and poured Link some coffee. “So.” He said as he sat back down.

 

“So?” Link replied.

 

Rhett titled his head. “You still want to talk about what I told you last night?”

 

Link smiled and sipped his coffee. “Sure.”

 

“Okay. What do you want to know?”

 

“So how long have you known you were bi? When did you figure it out?”

 

Rhett leaned back and folded his hands. “Well, when I was in high school I realized I liked looking at guys the same way I liked looking at girls. But I didn’t know there was a word for it until college. Once I knew what bisexual was, a light bulb went off and I was like “Yup, that’s me.””

 

“But you only dated girls in college.”

 

Rhett smiled. “That’s true. To be honest I was afraid to try dating a guy until after college. A year after graduation I went on vacation and had a fling with this guy I met. One of those whirlwind things that only happens in movies.” Rhett chuckled.

 

“What happened to him?”

 

“He went home, I went home, and that was that.”

 

Link frowned. “I’m sorry.”

 

Rhett shrugged. “It’s okay. I mean I was sad for a while but I got over it.”

 

“Did you see any other guys?”

 

“Just some super causal stuff.” Rhett looked down at the table. “Nothing long term.”

 

“I can’t even remember the last time you had a long term relationship with anyone. How long has it been now?”

 

“Years.” Rhett stretched and got up to get another cup of coffee. “Before we moved out here. Remember Melissa? We only dated for a few months though.”

 

“Oh yeah. She was nice.” Link laughed. “Remember that time Christy and I tried to find someone for you? We thought she was a good match but it turned into a total fail.”

 

“Oh wow, yeah.” Rhett laughed and sat back down at the table. “Most awkward date ever.”

 

Link smiled. “Sorry about that man. If I knew you liked guys, I would’ve broadened my search.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course. Why didn’t you tell me all of this sooner?”

 

“I don’t know. I guess I just wanted to be my own personal thing. And I was a little scared.”

 

“That’s fine. I understand.” Link drummed his fingers on the table. “Can I ask one more thing?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Have you ever had feelings for me?”

 

Rhett smiled and looked away. “Yeah.  You were the first guy I had a crush on. Way back in high school.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. My heart would always flutter a bit when I saw you at my basketball games.”

 

Link smiled. Knowing that Rhett had a crush on him gave him a nice sense of pleasure. “When did you get over it?”

 

Rhett pursed his lips. “I didn’t.”

 

“Oh.” Link said, surprised.

 

Rhett leaned forward on the table. “Link, listen. I’ve wanted to be with you for years. I didn’t know how to articulate my feelings when we were younger, and once you got together with Christy it was too late. So I learned how to be content with being your best friend and coworker. And I love it, I really do. As long as you’re in my life, I’m fine.” Rhett teared up a bit.

 

Link smiled sadly. “Rhett, I really wish you said something earlier, especially before I met Christy.”

 

“Why?”

 

Link sighed. “I…I guess I had a crush on you too? I don’t know. I loved being with you. I felt closer to you than I did to anyone else, even the girls I dated. I liked the fact that we already knew everything about each other and there was no need to impress anyone.”

 

“So what happened?” Rhett asked.

 

“I felt rejected, even though I never gave you the chance to do it. I wanted to get closer to you. I wanted to stop looking around for someone to be with and settle down with you. But you’d come back to our place talking about your latest date or this girl you liked and I was like “I can’t compare to that.” Eventually I gave up and decided I needed a wife. Then I met Christy and…well you know what happened next.”

 

Rhett was crushed by the thought of Link feeling rejected by him. _If only I knew, if only I said something sooner. How much pain could the both of us have avoided?_  

 

“Does any of this tie into why you wanted to run away the night before the wedding?”

 

“A little.” Link sighed. “A lot of it was nerves, but there were moments where I kicked myself for not telling you how I felt. I should’ve talked to you before things got really serious between me and Christy.” Link paused. “I loved Christy, a lot. I sincerely wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. But if either one of us would’ve spoken up before I met her…things would be a lot different now. I’d probably be a lot happier.” Link put his head in his hands and cried a little. “I fucked up so bad, Rhett.”

 

“No you didn’t Link. It’s just the way things happened to work out, that’s all. It’s no one’s fault.” Rhett got up and stood behind Link’s chair. He took Link’s head in his hands and titled it all the way back. Then he leaned down and kissed him.

 

“I’m sorry you felt like you couldn’t be honest with me back in college. And looking back I really wish I didn’t hide my sexuality from you. But instead of regretting what we did or didn’t do, let’s just take advantage of what we have now, which is a chance to be together.” Rhett kissed him again. “I love you, Link.”

 

“I love you too.” Link stood up and hugged Rhett. “Don’t ever be afraid of telling me anything, okay?”

 

“Okay.” He said. “Same goes for you. There’s no reason to hold back after everything we’ve been through.”

 

Rhett released Link and squeezed his shoulder. “Let’s get you home. I’m sure you’d like to take a shower and sleep in your own bed.”

 

Link chuckled. “Yeah, that would be nice.” Link put his shoes on, Rhett grabbed his keys, and the two men headed out to the car so Rhett could drive Link home. On their way there, Rhett glanced over at Link, his face partially covered by the late morning sun, and intertwined their fingers together. Link gave his hand a little squeeze.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
